


Relax, Already

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Edging, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Relaxation, Stress, pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan needs to stop grinding his teeth. Brian has a few suggestions.





	Relax, Already

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evanderblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/gifts).



Dan's head was pounding. 

It was a pretty steady pounding - it was almost like someone was steadily pounding a hammer inside of his head, like something out of a cartoon.

He could track his heartbeat with each throb, and he kept the smile pasted on his face as he signed autographs.

They were signing autographs, and then they'd have the show, then they could go back to the bus, and Dan could put his head on a pillow and just sleep.

"Dan," Brian said, and he sounded worried.

"Mmm?"

"You've been staring fixedly at one point for almost five minutes."

"Oh," said Dan. "Have we run out of autographs?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Are you sure you're doing okay?"

"Yeah," said Dan. "I just need to, like... sleep. A lot."

"Well," said Brian, "you can nap in the green room before the show."

"Yeah? I don't want to be in the way."

"You won't be in the way," Brian assured Dan. "You can have a nap, I'll wake you up when you need to start getting ready, okay?"

"... I feel like you're going to play some kind of trick on me," said Dan, and then the two of them were walking towards their green room.

"I'm not. I promise. Okay?"

"... okay," said Dan. "But if I wake up with my hand in a bowl of warm water or I've got a bunch of dicks drawn on me -"

"What do you think this is, a slumber party?"

"I dunno," said Dan, flopping onto the small couch, his head on the pillow, his feet dangling off of the edge. "I honestly don't know much about slumber parties."

"You never got invited to them?" 

"I mean," said Brian, "I always assumed that was a thing that girls did."

"Guys sleep over at each other's houses," said Dan, and he sighed, sliding deeper into the couch.

It was old and leather - it creaked, and folded around him like a hug.

"But it's not called a slumber party," said Brian.

Dan made a vague hand motion, his eyes sliding shut.

The dark was nice, and then something was being pushed into his hand - he squeezed it, and found it to be a pair of earplugs.

"Put 'em in, I'll wake you up when it's time to get up."

"Mhm," Dan mumbled, sliding them in, then curling onto his side.

He was asleep before he'd even registered whatever it was that Brian had said.

At least the pain of the headache was beginning to die down. 

* * *

Dan was woken up about two hours later, his head clearer, to do his makeup, his hair, and all the rest of it. 

He was practically fresh faced, or at least as close to it as he ever got on a tour, by the time they were going on stage. 

* * *

It was a pretty successful show, all things considered.

The standard amount of screaming fans, nobody threw anything onto the stage, which made life that much easier.

Dan was always worried he'd trip over something when that happened.

And then - thank fuck - it was all _over_. 

They could get back on the bus to get back to the hotel (they had a hotel this time, also thank fuck), and then just... sleep.

Dan didn't even know why he was so damn tired. 

It wasn't like this was the hardest tour they'd ever had. 

It was just... god, he was so tired.

Everything about this tour seemed to be running him ragged. 

Or maybe everything in general was running him ragged. 

The world was burning down around their ears - literally, in the case of California, although not at present, thankfully - and they were just... going around singing about boners.

Admittedly, what else were they going to do, but still.

"Do you want to get sushi?"

Brian was watching as Dan changed out of his costume, into his street clothes.

"Mm? Sure," said Dan, and he yawned. "If you can find a place that's open this late."

"We should be able to find some place," said Brian. "Although we might have to order take out."

"Mmm, sushi," Dan mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"You really are tired," said Brian. "Usually you complain about takeout sushi."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. Something about how they get the texture wrong, from all the jostling."

Dan shrugged, leaning against the wall.

His headache was coming back.

"I'm not picky," he told Brian.

"There's a list of things you won't eat," said Brian, as he pulled his own regular clothes on.

"Well, yes, but there's a difference between things I can't eat because then I might die and things I just don't like," said Dan. 

"You're not gonna die if you eat red meat or nuts."

"No," said Dan. "I'll just wish I would."

Brian snorted.

"Fair enough," he said. "But c'mon. We can get sushi."

"Sounds good," said Dan, and he was rubbing his temples. 

His head was starting to ache again.

And then one of Brian's hands was coming up, and a pair of fingers were gently digging into Dan's the hinges of Dan's jaw. 

Dan opened his mouth, not thinking, and the headache immediately abated.

It didn't go away completely, but it was better.

"You've been grinding your teeth," Brian said, in a scolding tone of voice.

"Have I?"

Huh.

Wouldn't that be something that you noticed.

He'd never been much of a tooth grinder before.

Huh.

"Be careful, or you'll end up with dentures before you're forty," said Brian, and he patted Dan on the shoulder.

Dan sighed, and then he realized he was clenching his jaw again.

Okay.

Consciously relax it. 

He could do that. 

He would do that. 

He was doing it.

"You can't wear your teeth down like that," Dan said, as the two of them made their way out of the theater, bags over their shoulders.

"You say that," said Brian. "And yet."

"And yet?"

"I'm just saying," said Brian. "You should be careful."

"Are you worried about me, Brian?"

Dan kept his tone teasing. 

Brian gave him a Look, one eyebrow up. 

Dan grinned.

He knew that look.

It was Brian’s best “don’t ask stupid questions” look, which always made Dan crack up. 

It was such a… professor look.

"You know I care about you, Danny," Brian said.

"I know," said Dan. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

Brian patted Dan on the shoulder, as the two of them got back onto the bus.

"Don't worry about it," he told Dan. "Just relax. Come and let us enjoy our sushi."

"That was an oddly formal turn of phrase," said Dan. 

"I'm tired too," Brian grumbled.

"You been reading too many fantasy novels or something?"

"Something like that," Brian said. 

"I thought you didn't like that kinda thing," Dan said.

"I can be against quackery like crystal healing while still enjoying things like Tolkien," said Brian. 

"Fair enough," said Dan. "I'll be really honest, when I met you, I was worried you'd be one of _those_ scientists."

"Which kind of scientist?"

They were both sitting in the bus now, as it drove slowly towards their hotel.

Dan was leaning back into his seat, trying to keep from draping too much.

He was more tired than he had a right to be. 

Why was he so damn tired, anyway?

It seemed to have been one of those days. 

One of those weeks.

"You wanna fuck around tonight?"

Brian's voice was low, and his expression was neutral.

Dan raised an eyebrow.

The two of them occasionally indulged in the more... physical side of things.

Brian's wife was okay with it - she'd even, explicitly, told Dan that she was okay with it, which had been a very awkward conversation, especially since she had been pregnant at the time, but... well, fuck it. 

Why not?

Dan shrugged.

"Possibly? I'm kind of a zombie. I'm worried I'd, like, fall asleep on your dick or something."

Brian snorted.

"Really?"

"Really really."

Brian was frowning.

"You really need to relax, man."

"Why do you think I'm not relaxed?"

"Well," said Brian, "for one, your shoulders are up around your ears."

"Are they?"

"Yep."

"... huh," said Dan. 

He tried to relax them, consciously.

Surprisingly, it took more effort than he thought it would.

Maybe he was a bit tense.

"I could give you a back rub instead, if you'd like," said Brian. 

"A back rub?"

"Sure," said Brian. "I'll rub the tension out of your back, you can finally relax a bit."

"Can I at least throw a blowjob or something into the deal, so that you're getting something out of it?"

"What makes you think that I'm not getting anything out of giving you a back rub?"

"I mean," Dan said, "giving me a back rub probably won't get you off or anything."

"Dan," Brian said, in a long suffering tone, "I'm not going through my life in an endless pursuit of an orgasm. I can enjoy being physical with you without actually needing to cum."

"Well, yeah, but still," said Dan. "I don't want it to feel too... uneven."

"Uneven?"

"Like... pillow princesses."

"Pillow princesses."

Brian's tone was deadpan.

"Yeah, you know? Just kinda... lying there and taking it, not giving any back."

"Oh," said Brian. "I thought that was starfishing."

"I mean, I think that the pillow princess stuff is a lot more... what's the word."

Dan snapped his fingers, trying to get his brain to kick into gear. 

Brian just looked at him expectantly, and it was a tad unsettling.

Brian's eyes were a bit like chips of ice, and they gave Dan the shivers sometimes. 

"I've only really seen it being given, y'know, to women."

"Women?"

"Women who have sex with other women. Like... lesbians and whatnot."

Brian nodded.

"Hence the princess aspect of it, too," said Dan.

"Right."

Dan felt like he was digging himself deeper, although he wasn't sure how.

How to dig up?

"But... yeah. I don't wanna be a selfish lover."

"It could be argued that you're being selfish by not allowing your lover to enjoy you the way they want to enjoy you," Brian countered.

Dan snorted. 

"I feel like that's a bit... circuitous."

"That's a big word," said Brian. 

"I know a few of 'em," said Dan. 

Brian snorted - he looked amused. 

"Just a few?"

"I've been friends with you long enough."

"I'd say that quitting the pot probably helped you more with the memory stuff," Brian said, his voice dry. 

"I won't lie, that probably helped," said Dan. 

And then the bus was stopping, and they were climbing out, walking into the hotel, then up the elevator and into their room.

"So you wanna order sushi?"

"Oh, totally," said Dan, as he kicked his shoes off and flopped onto the bed.

"You want anything in particular?"

"You know what I like," Dan said, making a vague hand motion. "I trust you."

"You'd think you'd have learned your lesson by now," Brian intoned, like some kind of malevolent god from on high.

Dan snorted, rolling onto his stomach in the middle of his bed, his face in his pillow. 

* * * 

Dan was woken up by Brian shaking his shoulder, holding a little plastic container of sushi.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Brian was frowning at Dan, and his expression was definitely worried.

"I'm fine," Dan said, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "How long was I out?"

"About forty five minutes," said Brian. "Although the sushi came up pretty quickly, didn't it?"

"If you say so," said Dan, and he sat up completely, opening the little container.

He recognized everything, which helped. 

It seemed that Brian really _was_ taking some pity on him, and not pulling any of his usual bullshit.

That was good.

Dan shoveled the food into his mouth, almost as quickly as Brian did, and then he was setting the plastic aside, and he was sprawling out on the bed, his eyes fluttering closed.

"You up for a back rub, still?"

Brian was rubbing his hands together.

"Nah," said Dan. "Another night, then."

"Right," said Brian. "Anything I can do for you?"

Brian was looking... downright worried, come to think of it.

Dan got up on his elbows, and shot Brian a worried look.

"Are _you_ okay, man?"

Brian gave a hefty sigh.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm... I'm kind of frazzled too. I just tend to show it via caretaking, instead of grinding my teeth to stubs."

"I'm not grinding them to stubs," Dan protested. 

"Yet," Brian said, and there was an ominous note to his tone that made Dan laugh in spite of himself. 

"Brian, have I ever stuck to something long enough that I could actually get something out of it?"

"... Dan, we are on tour with our band. Our comedy band, where we sing about boners."

"I mean, fair," said Dan, and he laughed. "Sorry."

"You don't need to be so self deprecating," said Brian, and to be honest, he sounded a bit like he was scolding. "You're a great person, you know that?"

"I do my best," Dan demurred.

Brian rolled his eyes.

"Am I going to have to fuck some self confidence into you?"

Brian's voice was deadpan - he said it in the same tone of voice he used when he talked about how they needed to add another song to the album, or when he asked Dan what he wanted for dinner.

"You can't fuck self confidence into someone," said Dan. "It doesn't work that way."

"I'd certainly be wiling to try," said Brian, and his expression was turning into a leer.

Dan snorted. 

"You're just a dirty old man, aren't you?"

"I'm not that much older than you are," Brian protested.

"I mean, fair, but still," said Dan, and he stretched out on his bed, flat on his back, his hands behind his head.

"You should take a shower," said Brian. 

"Shower?"

"Yeah. Shower, brush your teeth."

"You think I'm just going to fall asleep while lying on my back like this?"

"You've fallen asleep three times already since we finished our QandA session," Brian said.

"Well, okay, yeah, but still. I can't sleep on my back without having weird dreams."

"You worried about weird dreams?"

"I'd rather not have nightmares, yes," said Dan, and he stood up, stretching. "My mom always said that eating fried food before bed would give you nightmares."

"Really?" Brian raised an eyebrow. "I always heard it was ice cream."

"We should do an experiment," said Dan, and then he yawned.

"I thought you didn't want any nightmares," said Brian.

"Oh, the experiment would be on you," said Dan, and he pulled his shirt up and off, tossing it to the side.

He could practically feel Brian's eyes on him, and okay, it was kind of a nice feeling.

Being ogled by someone who you like to ogle you is a nice feeling.

He rubbed his eyes, and he stretched again.

Maybe he should have accepted that back rub after all, when he was feeling his knotted up and tired.

"How about you go take a nice hot shower? I'll clean up."

"Thanks, Bri," said Dan, and he leaned down, impulsively kissing Brian on the temple.

Brian flushed, but he looked pleased.

* * * 

Dan stepped into the shower, turned the water on.

He sighed, tilting his head back, so that the full blast of water could get the top of his head, then beat down on the rest of him.

It as nice - the heat crept into his sore muscles, and he began to relax, and the water pressure was strong enough that it seemed to be pressing right into all of the sore spots in his back.

The soap provided by the hotel smelled pretty nice, and didn't seem to be drying his skin out, which was a nice bonus.

Why was he so zoned, anyway?

Maybe it was because it was the day before the last day of the tour.

He was always a mess when it came to tours.

Go figure - for a guy who valued travel as much as he did, he was turning into a home body. 

But god, this shower was nice.

His cock as waking up, just a bit - he hadn't gotten off in a few days, what with one thing and another.

He was slightly tempted to have a nice, leisurely wank session, but... no.

Not when he was standing up like this.

That would probably be a bad idea.

With his luck, his knees would go weak, his head would spin, and then he would pass out in the shower and they'd have to call an ambulance.

Among other things, Brian would probably never let him live it down.

Maybe it would even end up on the news.

... it probably wouldn't end up on the news.

As much as Dan liked to think of himself as some kind of bigwig, he wasn't really headline news worthy, was he?

He paused, tilting his head back, letting the water drum down on his skull.

He probably should have turned the light off, come to think of it.

It was always nice to take a hot shower in the dark - all that darkness and steam.

This bathroom didn't have a window, either, which made for more steam. 

He sighed again, and then he began to rinse off.

He probably needed to just go to bed - a good sleep would do him some good.

* * * 

Dan came out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, to find Brian still sitting on the bed, reading a book.

And Dan was staring at Brian's hands.

They looked especially big like that, holding a book, and Dan licked his lips.

His cock was still half hard, and his back _was_ awfully tense.

Hm.

"Hey, Bri?"

"Mmm?"

"You still up for giving me a back rub?"

Brian grinned.

"Certainly," he told Dan, "although you should dry off before anything."

"Right," said Dan, and he toweled himself off quickly.

He'd gotten one of Brian's back rubs a few times - they were pretty fucking good, all things considered.

Maybe Brian had studied anatomy or something. 

Maybe he was just a strong dude. 

Regardless, Dan soon found himself sprawled out on the bed, belly down, his face in his pillow, his eyes half shut.

Brian was doing... something or other around the room - Dan heard various soft noises, the kind that are generated when people just... do stuff.

It was a bit weird, to be lying here, completely naked, but... fuck it.

He'd done his best to get over at least a _few_ of his hang ups, even though they still lingered.

But it wasn't like there was anyone there who would be giving him too much shit, right?

It was just him and Brian in this hotel room, and nobody else needed to know anything else about anything. 

And then Brian was sitting on Dan's lower back, and something was being drizzled onto Dan's lower back.

"What is that?"

"It's just some lotion," said Brian. "I don't want to give you friction burns from my hands."

"You really think you're gonna give me friction burns?"

Dan made an annoyed noise, made to turn his face over to look at Brian.

Brian put a hand on his face, forcing him to stay in that position. 

"Shush," said Brian. "Stay in place."

"Yeah, yeah," said Dan, and then he groaned, because Brian's thumbs were digging into his back.

"You've got knots the size of ping pong balls in your back," Brian said, in a scolding tone of voice. 

"Why are you telling me off for that?"

"You need to relax more," Brian said. 

"I can't help it," Dan said. "I"m just... kind of neurotic."

"You don't say," Brian said, his tone deadpan, as his thumbs kept digging in.

He was kneading the lotion into Dan's back, and it was leaving Brian's fingers slippery, as Dan squirmed and groaned, his mouth open, his eyes shut.

"Aren't back rubs supposed to be _relaxing_?!"

"You're going to be so relaxed when I finish this," said Brian. 

"Am I?"

"Well, that or dead," Brian said.

Dan paused.

"The whole "you kill me all the time" shtick was just for the audience," Dan said, his voice nervous.

Brian made an amused sound, and then he was leaning forward, kissing the back of Dan's head.

Brian's chest hair was scratchy against Dan's back. 

He must have taken his shirt off.

"It's fine," he told Dan. "I wouldn't be able to kill you like this, anyway."

"Like this," Dan said, his tone flat. 

"Well, versus any other way," said Brian.

He was kneading again, and Dan was squirming, his hips wriggling, his knees digging into the bed, his toes curling.

It was... well, to be blunt, it hurt.

But it was a good kind of hurt, if that made sense.

It might not have - it was one of those things that just... hurt, but kept going. 

He was pressing his face into the pillow, and he was panting, but it was still happening, as Brian seemed to be trying to bully his back muscles into relaxing.

They were cooperating, the jerks. 

Of course they were.

And then Brian's hands were on his shoulders, digging into the soreness there, squeezing with both hands, and he was beginning to melt into the mattress.

There was just something so... nice about being manipulated like this, having someone just focusing on giving him pleasure.

Maybe this wasn't "giving him pleasure" in the classical sense - it wasn't like Brian was riding his dick or anything - but it was close enough.

And then Brian's hand were moving lower, along his spine, still kneading, hard enough that Dan was bowing his back, some part of him trying to get away.

He wasn't getting away, obviously - he was still here, and Brian was a dense weight on his upper thighs, but still.

He sighed, and he submitted.

... well, not submitted-submitted.

He hadn't actually, like, agreed to do any kind of submission-submission. 

Although that might have been interesting.

This had to be about the same as getting a beating, didn't it, because fuck.. that was... that was beginning to border on painful.

He sighed again, and then he was groaning harder, as Brian did... something, and then there were hands that were just moving up and down along his spine, and fuck, Brian's knuckles were a lot pointier than they looked.

If knuckles could be pointy.

Someone was grunting and groaning.

... oh.

That was Dan.

Huh.

He'd have thought he would have noticed something like that. 

He must have been more out of it than he though he was, if he was just... observing from a distance.

... sort of.

He was in his body, and he was out of it at the same time, as his back was kneaded and pummeled into submission.

And then Brian's fists were digging into his lower back, right above his ass, and he was groaning harder, because holy fuck, that was... that was painful.

That was the kind of painful that Dan would have tapped out of, except it was doing _something_ to his back, maybe it as putting something into line or something, but it as doing something to him, and he was sobbing into his pillow, as various things in his back clicked like someone who was dancing over a bag of potato chips.

"Are you alright, Danny?"

Brian was lying on top of Dan, and he was full on grounding Dan, keeping him in place.

"I'm fine," Dan said, his voice thick. "It's just, uh... it's intense."

"Your back is like a steel plank," said Brian.

"Why would a plank be made out of steel? Wouldn't a steel beam make more sense?"

"Oh, probably," said Brian. "But wood is more pliable."

"Are you gonna keep doing that?"

"Yep," said Brian. "Until you are downright _limber_." 

"I'm too old to be limber," Dan said, and then he groaned again a little louder, because Brian was digging his knuckles into someplace sensitive. 

"I'll do my best," said Brian. "I don't believe in miracles, but I've seen things that were pretty close."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well," said Brian, "you went sober."

That was enough of a shock that Dan started laughing.

Full on belly laughing too - he would have fallen back, if he was sitting up.

As it was, he just ended up... cracking his back.

Um.

That was unexpected.

Kind of uncomfortable, but the relief of pressure was almost as good as an orgasm.

... he had an erection.

Oh fuck.

But he was still laughing, as Brian moved lower, and then there were slippery hands on his ass, beginning to squeeze and knead as well. 

"Oh," said Dan, the laughter dying in his throat. 

"Hm?"

Brian made an amused noise.

"That was unexpected."

"What, that I'd grope your ass?"

"When you put it like that," Dan said, and then he was laughing again.

"Are you up for anything sexual?"

"Depends on what you mean by sexual," said Dan. "I don't think I have it in me to do any fucking."

"How about being fucked?"

"... as long as I don't have to move too much," Dan said, and okay, that was a bit embarrassing, but fuck it. 

He was tired, and he was achy.

Achy from the massage, or achy from before the massage but still feeling it?

Who knew.

"You just have to roll over," said Brian.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,' said Brian. "Roll onto the towel."

"Right," said Dan. "You also have to get off of me."

"Oh. Right."

Brian sounded sheepish, which made Dan grin.

Then Brian was getting off of Dan's back, and Dan was rolling onto his back, onto the towel.

The room was dim, and Brian was only wearing a pair of boxers.

The lotion smelled faintly floral. 

"Now," said Brian, and he was... going to the bathroom. Huh.

"Now?"

"I'm going to suck you off and finger you," Brian said, as if that was just a thing that you said.

"Are you, now?"

Dan's cock was already starting to twitch against his belly.

"Yep," said Brain, and he came out, his hands smelling faintly like soap.

"Why'd you go wash your hands?"

"Because it would be unhealthy to get lotion up your ass," said Brian, and he was going to his suitcase, taking out a little bottle of lube and a latex glove.

He put the glove on, and then he was climbing onto the bed, and he was kissing along the insides of Dan's thighs, his mouth bristly with stubble.

Dan sighed and shuddered under Brian's touch - he was already a bit of a mess, oversensitive and shaking from all of the stimulation.

He was panting, his eyes sliding shut, and he was trying not to arch too hard, as he slid his hands into his own hair, as he wriggled on the bed.

God, Brian hadn't even touched his dick yet, and he was already writhing like something out of certain type of porno. 

And then Brian's fingers were stroking along his hole, gently, just the very tip of it, and it was... it was sliding into Dan, and it was just enough to make Dan's eyes roll back into his head.

_God_ , Brian had good hands.

"Thank you," said Brian.

"Um?"

"You're speaking out loud, Dan," Brian said, and he was lying between Dan's legs, beginning to kiss along Dan's groin, to the "v" of his hips. 

Dan shuddered, licking his lips.

"Sorry," Dan said, his voice weak.

"Don't be," said Brian. "It's fucking hot."

And then... fuck, then he was kissing along Dan's shaft, his mouth wet and hot, leaving Dan's eyes to roll in their sockets, until Dan was shaking, grabbing handfuls of his own hair and twisting it around his fingers.

"There we go," said Brian. "Just... relax. Enjoy yourself."

Dan groaned, and Brian was... Brian was kissing up towards the head of Dan's cock, and then he was sliding his fingers deeper, and they were hooking, and then... oh, fuck, yes, that was.. that was Dan's prostate, and Brian was pressing on it, and Dan was trembling, as his cock began to leak more pre-cum, as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"God, you're so... fuck, you... feel so good, fuck, please, please... please, fuck, Brian, please keep doing that, please... please!"

And then Brian's fingers were just.. pressing on his prostate, and Brian's mouth was working his cock over, while Brian's other hand squeezed at the base of Dan's cock, and that wasn't fair, because fuck, Dan couldn't cum if Brian did that, but Brian wasn't going to stop, was he?

He was just... he was rubbing Dan's prostate hard enough that it almost hurt, and Dan's hips were pumping forward, his mouth wide open, his hips jerking faster.

Dan had a dry orgasm - he came without ejaculating, as his cock twitched and drooled out more pre, and that was... that hurt, it hurt more than it should have, and okay, it was... it was good, but it hurt at the same time, and Dan's toes were curling, he was thrashing.

He was too sensitive, he was going to possibly _die_ , as Brian began to edge him again, bobbing his head, sucking and licking, slurping like something out of one of the really obnoxious hentais.

Dan was sobbing, and he was shoving his own hands into his mouth... only for all of Brian to withdraw.

Dan paused, looking over the line of his belly at Brian. 

"Why'd you _stop_?" 

Dan's voice was a croak.

"Because I don't want you to muffle yourself," said Brian. "I want to hear every noise that comes out of your mouth. Do you understand?" 

"Y-yes, Brian."

"Very good," said Brian, and then he was back on Dan's dick, and he was still pressing on Dan's prostate. 

Dan couldn't stop shaking, couldn't stop thrashing, and then he was... he was so close, he was almost there, and... Brian was puling off of his cock again, to play with his prostate, and Dan was practically wailing in frustrating, but he was taking it, his hands still buried in his own hair.

He had another dry orgasm, and that one... that one most definitely hurt, and he sobbed his way through it, but then... oh god, now Brian was back on his dick again, and it was... he wasn't taking any mercy, he was doing all of those tricks he knew that always made Dan crazy.

And Dan was sobbing as he arched his back, his thighs turning to marble, his body going completely stiff as the pleasure at the base of his spine began to get stronger and stronger, and then he was cumming like a goddamn fire hose.

It... it hurt.

It hurt, and he was panting and sobbing even as he shook through his orgasm, until he was completely limp on the bed, his eyes shut. 

“So,” said Brian, and his voice was rough, his lips shiny. “Are you relaxed?”

Dan gave a feeble thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like this, or something completely different? 
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
